


The Mission

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, So basically, also Riptide, caring sweet reckless percy, feat. leo and frank, its been forever since ive written riptide, its sweet, kinda hurt annabeth, oneshot i wrote for a writing challenge, percy - Freeform, some good old canon percabeth, they on x games mode, v real percabeth, we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: This mission, if you can even call it that, is haphazard at best. Meaning Percy and Annabeth had been enjoying a nice walk in the park when Frank and Leo had turned up with news that a young demigod had been captured by a cyclops.And that is how they find themselves at the entrance to what looks like an abandoned subway station but feels more like a cave by the passing minute.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	The Mission

This mission, if you can even call it that, is haphazard at best. Meaning Percy and Annabeth had been enjoying a nice walk in the park when Frank and Leo had turned up with news that a young demigod had been captured by a cyclops.

And that is how they find themselves at the entrance to what looks like an abandoned subway station but feels more like a cave by the passing minute.

The four of them make their way as silently as they can, Percy and Annabeth still holding hands, on the lookout for a boy around eleven years old.

The smell is what clues them in that they’re getting close and soon they find themselves coming up to a torch-lit clearing of some kind. There’s a giant pot over a fire where a mousey looking kid is trembling, tied to a glass cylinder twice the size of him.

The cyclops doesn’t seem to be around so the four quickly make their way to the kid.

“Please, help,” his lower lip trembles.

Leo nods. “That’s what we’re here to do buddy. Just hang tight okay.”

Frank’s taken lookout while Annabeth examines the binding to the boy’s foot.

“Metal,” she says, standing up. “You think you can melt it?”

A look of concentration passes over Leo’s face as he lights his hands on fire, gripping the metal chain.

“What, how…” the boy is speechless and Percy remembers that they haven’t really explained everything.

“There’s not much time to explain, but we’re going to get you out of here okay?” he says to the boy. “You trust us?”

Wide-eyed and shaking, the kid nods and Percy moves back towards Annabeth and Leo.

Leo’s managed to make a little progress with the chain, but-

“We need more time,” Annabeth whispers.

“He’s coming!” Frank whisper yells, and sure enough they can hear the sound of the cyclops moving towards them.

“Go!” Leo whispers. “I’ll get him out.”

Just then a loud voice echoes through the cave. “Who’s there?” And a rock comes hurtling towards the five of them.

Leo manages to move out of the way with the kid and Frank and Percy are just a step ahead.

But Annabeth gets caught as the glass cylinder that the metal chain was wrapped around breaks into pieces.

She lets out a cry of pain as one of the shards of glass embeds itself into her leg.

Frank and Percy double back, each taking an arm and helping her behind the nearest boulder as Leo runs the opposite way making noise as he does to create a distraction.

“Who’s there!” the cyclops bellows again, turning towards where Leo had run.

A moment of silence before a small shaky voice cries out. “It’s just me.” The kid’s shaking even harder at the words.

“Stop making noise!” The cyclops grumbles. “Doesn’t matter, the soup’s almost ready.”

As the kid cries, Frank and Percy ease Annabeth down. There’s already so much blood and the glass shard is still in her leg.

Panting hard, Annabeth turns towards Percy.

“I need you to get it out,” she whispers, breathing through the pain.

It’s been a while since he’s seen his girlfriend so seriously hurt and it’s like his brain forgets how to handle the situation. All he can think of is Annabeth, and the blood.

“Please,” she whispers, closing her eyes.

And that’s when he snaps to attention. He needs to get his head in the game, he needs to help Annabeth. He grips her hand, and she opens her eyes again.

She winces but her face is set in a grim determination.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” she says, staring into his eyes.

Percy’s heart is thumping hard in his chest, hands shaking, he takes the knife from her.

Slowly, he slices through the fabric of his shirt, careful not too make too much noise. The glass is still jammed in her leg.

Frank shoots them a pained look then turns away, creeping towards the edge of the boulder.

Percy turns back to Annabeth, whose face is screwed up in pain. He leans forward to plant a kiss on her forehead then focuses his attention to the task at hand.

Fabric ready to stop the bleeding he carefully, pulls out the glass shard as Annabeth bites her arm to keep from making noise.

As soon as it’s out, he wraps it in the strip he cut of his shirt and ties it tight. The dark stain of blood quickly shows through and he prays that it’s not as bad as it looks.

Motioning for her to stay there, he walks to where Frank is, hoping Leo is getting close to the kid.

At his questioning face, Franks shakes his head, and his heart drops more. This mission is going about as badly as it could.

They wait till the cyclops is not looking and dash to the next boulder. As much as it pains Percy, they need to create distance from Annabeth.

Suddenly, he catches sight of a head of curly hair and motions for Frank to stop behind him. It’s Leo, slowly approaching the kid.

Franks nods and he knows it’s time to make their distraction. Percy only hopes they’re far away enough from Annabeth. He can’t live with himself if she gets even more hurt.

Leo flashes them a thumbs up, about ten feet away from the kid, and Frank and Percy start talking very loudly.

“Hey! Over here, it’s safe to hide!” Percy only raises his voice slightly, but it carries through the cave.

“Good idea, he won’t ever find us here!” Frank responds.

The cyclops turns at the sound of their voices and the effect is exactly what they want. A wide smile overtakes its face and it starts to amble over to where the Frank and Percy are.

“I know,” Percy continues, keeping his eye on Leo as he dashes towards the kid, “it’s really the perfect spot!”

Ten more seconds and the cyclops is going to be on them, but Leo needs more time to free the kid.

“Wait!” Frank calls. “Maybe we should move here, just in case?” They inch closer to the other boulder. The wall on their left is preventing them from going farther so they’re forced to go back the way they came.

Back towards Annabeth.

The cyclops shifts his direction as their voices move, still smiling gleefully.

Percy opens his mouth to respond but somehow the cyclops has overtaken them.

“Ha!” it calls, lifting the boulder they were hiding behind. “Found you!”

Leo is tugging the kid away and Percy turns to Frank. “Run!”

And with that they once again move towards the left boulder, flattening themselves against the wall. They need more time. Leo needs to get the kid out first.

“I know where you are,” the cyclops taunts, aiming for their boulder.

Frank’s panicked look is exactly what Percy’s feeling right now. They’ve got nowhere to go.

“Oh really?” another voice calls out from the right.

Annabeth.

All the color drains from Percy’s face as the cyclops turns towards the source of the other voice instead.

Percy prays to all the gods that Leo’s made it with the kid because he’s about to do something really, really stupid.

“Hey! Fuckface!” he yells, stepping out into plain view. The cyclops, now looking enraged, turns towards him.

And Percy can’t do anything but run.

So he does.

Dodging to the best of his ability he moves deeper into the cave away from his friends. He needs to get the cyclops away from the only thing on his mind right now, Annabeth.

He reaches the end of the cave and halts. Trying to catch his breath and think at the same time, he realizes he’s pretty screwed right now. There’s no way out.

“Can’t,” huff, “get away,” huff, “now!” The cyclops is smiling widely again despite being slightly out of breath itself.

Panic is the next thing that fills his mind and he does the only thing he can think off. Pull out Riptide.

Against the cyclops though, it looks like a toothpick.

“Hey, fuckface!” A voice yells. Leo it seems has returned.

The cyclops immediately spins around growling, allowing Percy to dash back to the other side, but not before stabbing it in the toe with this sword.

It howls in pain again as Leo and Percy book it back.

They keep running until Annabeth, Frank and the kid come into view, standing at the entrance.

“Come on!” Annabeth yells, leaning on Frank for support.

They pass through, the cyclops still tumbling after them, crying out in pain.

“Percy, I need Riptide,” are the first words out of Annabeth’s mouth when they reach the group.

Without hesitation, he reaches into his pocket and passes his most trusted sword to his girlfriend. Who, immediately, with an aim Apollo kids would envy, throws it at the small gap in the large pile of rubble heaped up on the side.

Just in time, the entire thing collapses down, blocking the cave entrance and the cyclops along with it.

“We need to move,” Annabeth says to the group who are staring at her in varying degrees of impressed.

“It’s just a calculation, the angle to hit it so that everything--not the time,” she cuts herself off and nods her head towards the exit.

“We need to move before he clears it away.”

Immediately, Percy takes Annabeth’s other side and the group shuffles its way towards the exit.

Leo tries to answer all the questions that seem to be flowing from the boy’s mouth, aided by an occasional comment from Frank, leaving Percy and Annabeth to talk quietly.

(“How come you have fire powers?

“It’s a little hard to explain,”

“It’s cause he’s a hothead.”)

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Percy whispers to her. Annabeth nods but he can see she’s mad at herself for her injury.

He knows Annabeth better than probably anyone else, and he knows what she’s thinking.

“It’s not your fault,” he continues, “and we needed you, you saved us at the end.”

A small smile makes its way to her face and for a second it looks like she’s about to counter what he said, to convince him he’s wrong.

“I love you,” is what she says instead.

He wants nothing more in that moment to pull her into a kiss and wrap his arms around her. But they need to get out of this cave, get her leg treated and explain what happened to Chiron.

So, he settles for an “I love you too,” instead.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I wrote this a while back for a writing challenge where I wrote in a different way than what I normally do and thought it came out nice so I wanted to post it. Hope you guys liked this one! Some canon percabeth for a change!
> 
> Please Comment! I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
